1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted pyrimidine derivatives, to processes for preparing these compounds, to compositions comprising these compounds and to their use as biologically active compounds, in particular for controlling harmful microorganisms in crop protection and in the protection of materials and as plant growth regulators.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that particular pyrimidine derivatives can be used in crop protection as fungicides and/or growth regulators (cf. EP-A 0 001 399, EP-A 0 028 755, EP-A 0 316 663, EP-A 0 131 867). Since the ecological and economical demands made on modern active compounds, for example fungicides, are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can furthermore be problems, for example, with resistances, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicidal compositions which, at least in some areas, have advantages over the known ones.